las alas de un angel no cambian
by Dama azul 1
Summary: despues de 90 años la nieta de Hitomi llega a Gaea... souy nueva creen que sirva.
1. Chapter 1

Hey hola a toditos los que leen este fan, soy nueva escribiendo sobre Escaflowne y pues bueno ya saben trato de mostrar lo que he aprendido en otras zonas

"no me maten" T_T

Na confió en sus criticas me ayudan bastante tanto aquí como con el profe y en mis historias de Soul Eater.

Disclamer: Escaflowne no me me pertenece T_T solo los personajes que me invnte o que tome de otros lugares.

* * *

El silencio de mis risas era tan ajeno como el sonido del monitor y la caída del suero trasmitido hasta la sonda de mi abuela Hitomi. Ella solía contarme historias sobre mundos extraños, lugares hermosos y reinos que sobrepasan la imaginación de una niña.

-dime abuela hitomi en verdad existe un reino tan esplendoroso como Gaea-

-porque lo dudas mi pequeña ave que acaso no le crees a tu abuela que ya estado ahí-

-no eso no es verdad abuelita pero… yo también quisiera ir a ese lugar tan mágico además quiero conocer a tu príncipe-

-hay Rey eres una soñadora me temo que jamás podrás ir a ese lugar-

-pero…- coloca una de sus manos en mi cabeza.

-no discutas pequeña ya es momento de que salgas las visitas en el hospital ya se han terminado regresa mañana te contare sobre cómo me la pase en Asturia y cómo es que llega a Fanelia -

Baje de la silla y tome mi mochila.

-mañana vendré sin duda-

Sali del cuarto. Y esa misma noche mi abuela murió. Esas imágenes mantenían aun a mi mente alojada en un remordimiento enorme. Jamás conocería Fanelia y lo más importante al príncipe de mi abuela.

Mi nombre es Rey Kanzaki tengo 19 años y vivo en la bahía de Hokaido. Nos mudamos hace apenas unos años después de la muerte de mi abuela, decían que mantenerme en Tokio era mala idea y terminaría por perjudicarme a mí misma. No me gusta mucho el mar ya que me mareo con facilidad pero amo los lugares montañosos ya que estos están más cercas del cielo, mas cercas de los dragones. Tal y como lo era mi abuela soy una deportista nata practico atletismo. Mis deportes favoritos salto de jarocha y 100 metros planos y con valla. Mis padres bueno de ellos no puedo presumir mucho son normales, mi madre ama de casa amorosa y dedicada y mi padre oficinista y responsable.

-Hey Rey quieres ir a nadar un poco- me llama Hotaru.

Mi amigo el me ayudo el primer día de clases quien diría que el seria un compañero de clase. Me identifico un poco con en ya que el mismo se ha declarado gay y tiene más pegue que cualquier chica en toda la escuela. Bueno aunque esto no quiere decir que yo sea gay o lesbiana, no, yo m refiero a que yo no me ubico en la tierra no encuentro mi lugar adecuado.

-no gracias estaré un rato más en la azotea- le respondo.

-bien tú te lo pierdes no te vayas a quedar domina mirando el cielo avecita-

No me gusta el agua es demasiado espesa, además que mi abuela me conto la experiencia de ver a una persona o ser morir por estrangulamiento mortal, no a mi no me gusta el agua. Visione como así las llamaba mi abuela, anticipaban tu futuro si sabias como utilizarla. Al igual que ella leía las cartas del tarot, pero por alguna razón me equivocaba siempre en mis lecturas solo por pequeñeces. Ella me decía que me faltaba canalizar esa fuerza en algo que me ayudara en la lectura pero jamás lo encontré. Que me falta, porque no estoy dormida por un rato abrí los ojos rápidamente y note que le cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, en mi teléfono como 100 llamadas perdidas y como 48 mensajes. Todos de Yumi mi entrenadora y las 50 últimas llamadas de mi madre.

-diablos me quede dormida de nuevo será mejor que me valla antes de que el velador me cache-

Me reincorpore y sacudí mi uniforme. Del cielo cayo una pluma.

-una Pluma- el tome pero esta de inmediato se desvaneció. Acto seguido en la cabeza me callo algo.

-¿Qué es esto?- lo tome era un de color rojizo. Esa de mi abuela lo tenía en una foto de ella en la secundaria sentí un gran poder. Emanado de él. Una gran luz me envolvió y me elevo al cielo directo a la nada del cielo. Abrí los ojos abruptamente y estaba parada ahí en medio de la nada, frente a un pueblo desconocido, frente a mi sueño anhelado, frente a Fanelia.

* * *

VAN Pov.

Llevaba ya 3 años sin tener noticia alguna de Hitomi y eso en verdad me desesperaba. Que le había sucedido si pudo regresar a su vida habitual. Había tomado nuevamente l mando de Fanelia como rey, y poco a poco hemos podido recobrar nuestro lugar como nación. Hubiera deseado que ella estuviera conmigo pero por desgracia ella decidió regresar. Lo único que tenía era su collar.

-Van-sama- me llamo Len, el era uno de mis nuevos samuráis. Alto de cabello rubio y ojos amarillos. 8)(es len el hermano Kagamine de Vocaloid)

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto.

-ya que estar en guardia esta noche no meda mala espina creo que nos llevaremos una sorpresa-

-¿de qué tipo?-

-no se-

Tenía mucho cuidado con lo que decía él, era muy precavido y acertado en sus advertencias. Tente mi cuello levemente, el collar ya no estaba hacia apenas unos momentos y que me lo había puesto y ya no estaba. Salí a la explanada y del cielo rebaso una columna de luz. Era Hitomi, de eso no había duda. Ella había regresado y no la dejaría ir.

-su alteza- grito Len detrás de mí.

Llegue y tome el primer caballo que vi. Monte a todo galope y Salí de la ciudad de Fanelia. Si no me equivocaba era el mismo lugar en donde habíamos llegado después de mi casería del dragón ella había llegado conmigo por error. En el pastizal note una figura era ella no había duda. Se había dejado crecer el cabello. Traía un uniforme distinto

-Hitomi grite- detuve el caballo y baje de inmediato.

-este…-murmuro nerviosa me miro fijamente y grito -VAN-OJISAMA- me abrazo como desquiciada.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre Hitomi?-

-Hitomi… hablas de mi abuela no es verdad Hitomi Kanzaki- me mira efusivamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Termino por preguntar. Sus ojos eran de color azul de noche en lugar de verdes.

-Yo soy nieta de Hitomi Kanzaki soy Rey Kanzaki y es un placer conocer al rey y gobernante de Fanelia , así como el amor y el ángel imposible de mi abuela.-

* * *

Hey que tal la gente de estos rumbos, soy nueva por aquí así que díganme que tal mi primer capítulo he, he, he. Bueno os dejo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno despus de un siglo sin actualizar les dejo mi nuevo capítulo espero y sea de su agrado jejej como el primero

La historia mepertenece a mi los personajes a Katsu Aki jejej tiene los derechos XP mala.

Pov. Rey

-Van-ojisama- solo fui capaz de decir al ver a la persona la cual mi abuela siempre anhelo durante toda su vida. Mas que un joven como ella me lo describía tenia mas la apariencia de un hombre maduro y con confianza de sus actos.

-¿Hitomi?- dijo en el inmenso silencio que había. Me hacer que hasta donde estaba ahí pude ver como otras dos personas le venían siguiendo.

-yo no soy Hitomi, por más lamentable que parezca mi abuela murió hace 13 años- dije apenas audiblemente- pero si puedo decir algo es que usted es muy parecido a mi abuelo… bueno creo que ya estoy desvariando yo así que mejor…-

-Hitomi murió- me tomo con brusquedad de los brazos-¡¿Cómo ocurrió eso?- fijo su mirada marrón en mi.

-pues ella enfermo a los 89 años de una pulmonía y pues al año de la primera decaída que tubo ella lamentablemente murió.- complete mientras él me dejaba de sostener con tanta fuerza.

-¿Murió por la edad?- pregunto con un tono de credulidad en la voz.

-así es… usted-

-puedes dejar de tratarme de usted eso me desespera un poco- me pidió mientras suavizaba la mirada- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Rey Kanzaki… y usted… ha perdona – reí nerviosa al notar eso una sonrisa se le escapo de los labios.

-soy Van Fanel… aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabían no es verdad Rey-

-bueno…- dije de nuevo comenzando a jugar con mi cabello.-como tal vez mencione mi abuela solía mencionarle mucho Fanel-dono-

-deja de tratarme con formalidad- golpeo levemente mi cabeza.

-waaa… perdóname- comencé a lloriquear

-¿que te pasa si ni siquiera te golpee fuerte?- dijo un tanto burlista.

-no es el golpe más bien la intención que venía con él…- le reclame apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

-sí que eres interesante Rey.- esta vez comenzó a reírse.

-no le encuentro nada de gracia a esto- nuevamente le replique sus acciones. Al poco tiempo ambas personas que venía tras de el llegaron al lugar. Era dos hombres rubios, uno de cabello de color del sorgo y ojos amarillos y el otro de cabello del color de los cálidos rayos del sol y un azul tan claros como el cielo de verano.

-¿Van que rayos piensas al salir de ese modo del palacio? Sabes que estamos pasando por algo tan cerio como lo de zaibag y tu escapando como el típico rebelde que solías ser- sus reclamos pararon al verme fijamente. –Hitomi- solo fue capaz de decir.

-no ella no es Hitomi, ella es su nieta-

-Allen Schezar no es verdad…- me acerque hasta donde estaba- es un placer conos ser al espadachín que salvo a mi abuela muchas veces.

-no entiendo que pasa aquí Van-sama ¿Quién es esta mujer?- escuche que decía el otro joven de cabello rubio.

-te lo explicaremos a detalle Len… por hora tenemos que regresar a Fanelia- dijo colocándose de tras mío.-Rey me permitirías llevarte a Fanelia- di la media vuelta y el ya tenía tendida su mano hacia mí. No pude evitar que los colores se me subieran a la cara.

-gracias creo que tomare tu palabra Van- sonreí abiertamente ante la invitación.

-bueno hay que irnos antes de que alguien más venga a investigar qué es lo que sucedió aquí-

Tanto Allen como Len subieron a su caballo y Van sin perder tiempo me tomo para subir a su caballo y después subirse el. De inmediato me tome de su cintura si preguntar tenía que admitir que subirme a un caballo me daba algo de miedo ya que de pequeña tuve un accidente relacionado con ellos.

-oye ten cuidado ciento que en cualquier momento me cortaras en dos-

-haa perdón es que estoy algo asustada…- el animal comenzó a andar con un galope rápido detrás de nosotros los otros dos guardias que vigilaban de cercas a Van.

Pov. General.

Entre los arbustos del lugar se escucho pequeños movimientos.

-esto es total mente interesante…- dijo una mujer de cabello negro y mirada de un color rojo carmín.- una chica de la luna Fantasma esto le interesara a Eliot-sama-

Pov. Rey.

Llegamos a las puestas del reino de fanelia tal y como había imaginado era un lugar que simplemente de verlo quedabas encantado por su belleza y encanto local.

-Rey-san - me llamo Len.- sería conveniente que utilizara mi capa mientras es trasportada al palacio no queremos que los pobladores o otras personas noten sus ropas desconocidas…- extendió su capa de lana hacia mí y sin replicar me la puse.

-Bien pensado Len…- le dijo Allen- no hay que arriesgarnos-

Y así los cuatros comenzamos a andar en la calles Fanelia. La gran mayoría de las casas estaban iluminadas y otras pocas ya estaban a oscuras totales. Así hasta llegar al palacio las puertas se abrieron de par en par y como si fuera costumbre o bueno ya algo normal para mí una chica con un cabello rosa corto arremetió contra Van.

-VAN-SAMA!- chillo con desesperación. Si Merle era tal y como mi abuela lo había dicho desesperante a más no poder, reí por debajo al ver tal escena.

-vasta Merle, estor bien sabes que no debes preocuparte por mi- le dijo para tranquilizarla.

-aun así…- me miro fijamente- HITOMI- brinco hacia mí con la misma desesperación- mujer tonta por fin regresaste, eres una completa tonta, tonta, tonta dejaste a van-sama solo todo este tiempo-

-Merle para por favor- le dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba.- Yo no soy Hitomi- me reincorpore y me quite la capucha.- Mi nombre es Rey aunque es un placer conocerte Merle-san.- le dije burlonamente. Ella me miro confundida.

-escuche que nombraron a Hitomi…- del las grandes escalera las cuales estaban en la habitación bajo una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio casi igual que el de Allen.

-Milerna-san- dije con demasiada familiaridad. Ella al igual que Merle me abrazo fuerte mente.

-No sabes cómo te echábamos de menos Hitomi- me miro fijamente- tú no eres Hitomi pero eres casi idéntica que ella el mismo color de pelo, las facciones.- comenzó a reír- pero tus ojos son de un bello color azul zafiro y no es esmeralda como los de ella. ¿Quién eres?-

Bueno por ahora este es la capitulo que les traigo corto pero jejeje hace un buen tiempo deje pardo este proyecto por rayones escolares n_n intentare continuarlos jejeje en fin bueno.

Bueno iniciemos con lo mío con la autora intelectual de la muerte de Hitomi-san jejeje

Camila Fanel: gracias por agregarme a historias favoritas eso hace que bueno sienta que lo que escribo va por buen camino n_n y si también amo la pareja Van Hitomi odie a Katsu Aki por no dejarlos juntos T_T pero bueno me dejadon buen sabor de boca con los capítulos jejeje lo de Van y Rey XD jeje me has adivinado pero no será nada fácil por siertas sircustancias que vendrán más adelante jejeje gracias por alagar mi redacción jeje espero no decepcionarte y si el capitulo es corto y en verdad lo lamento soy escritora de pocas palabras pero algo concisa que se me van las cabras eso sí pero espero y continúes con esta lectura.

Evellin: jejej tienes razón le doy esperanzas a van jejej algo que el autor no le dioen fin gracias por leer mi historia que hayas dejado Review es alimento para continuar jejeje.

Yue-black-in-the-ai: uf gracias a ti es posible esta actualización ya que es uno de los proyectos que bueno me han actualizado jejeje esto probablemente a causa de que me llegan demasiados correos a mi bandeja dejando mis alertas de mensaje escondidas T_T nif nif. Grasias por interesante en mi escrito, dejasr Review, añadirla como una de tus historias jejej gracias y espero que les haya gustado para continuar con esta historia lo más pronto posible.

Jejeje bueno gracias y les dejo para continuarle jeje JAA-NEEEEn_n


End file.
